Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Es 31 de Agosto, el cumpleaños de Dipper y Mabel Pines. Dipper no esta con ánimos de festejar su cumpleaños junto a su hermana pero pronto se darán cuenta (a través de un recuerdo) que ellos se necesitan mutuamente y que para Mabel, Dipper es la persona más importante de su vida. [Leve Pinecest] los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Alex Hirsch.


Nota: Hola, no debería estar publicando fanfics pero quiero decirles algo. Por desgracia se terminaron mis vacaciones, no he podido actualizar casi nada, tuve suerte de aprobar proyecto de investigación pero… ¿Eso de qué me sirve sabiendo que no pude actualizar ni un puto capítulo de un fanfic en las vacaciones de invierno? Y eso que tuve 1 mes para hacerlo u_u

Ya que, el One-Shot que voy a escribir es Pinecest y está basado en un hermoso One-Shot muy conmovedor de la autora _Natalie Nightray_ llamado "Me alegro que estés conmigo" de la serie anime Ao no Exorcist. Por cierto, los que ya conocen a _Natalie Nightray_ les recomiendo que vayan a leer sus One-Shots y fanfics porque son muy lindos :D a mi me gustaron muchísimo.

Gravity Falls no me pertenece sino al genio detrás de la serie Alex Robert Hirsch, la historia es de MI propiedad -creo ._.-, por cierto este One-Shot va dedicado a los gemelos misterio Dipper y Mabel Pines por su cumpleaños que es hoy (31 de Agosto)

Ya no me queda nada más que decir, solo…¡A trabajar!

* * *

Eran casi las 2:00 a.m el día 31 de Agosto en Gravity Falls, Oregon, ultimo día del verano. Mañana todo volvería a ser como antes, la gente tendría que volver a trabajar, los niños y adolescentes guardarían sus cosas de las vacaciones de verano y retomarían las clases, harían sus deberes que con tanto esfuerzo, al menos la mayoría, hacia aunque no con los resultados esperados cuando se les eran entregados a los profesores. Pero ese no es el punto de nuestra historia, en un lugar apartado del bosque se encontraba una cabaña aparentemente desierta, ya que dentro de ella no había nadie, las luces estaban apagadas y no llegaban voces ni ruidos del interior, de repente se escucho la perilla de la puerta siendo girada, la puerta se abre dejando pasar al interior de la cabaña a un chico de 17 años con cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color.

El chico vestía unos jeans de color negro, converse de color celeste, una playera que decía "Party Time!" y arriba de esta playera una camisa de color rojo con cuadros de color negro, usaba una gorra de papel para fiesta con el dibujo de un pino en la cabeza pero enseguida se la quito y la arrojo al suelo. Siguió caminando sin importarle siquiera si había dejado la puerta de la cabaña apenas abierta o no, subió las escaleras que lo condujeron a su dormitorio ubicado en el ático, abrió la puerta sin tocar y prendió las luces ¿Por qué abrió sin tocar? Muy fácil, primero: esa era su habitación y segundo: su compañera no se encontraba en ella así que no era necesario tocar la puerta después de todo. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, estaba quitándose la camisa roja que llevaba encima de la playera para guardarla en su mochila porque mañana él y su hermana volverían a casa en California pero al parecer el destino tenia otros planes, porque ni bien había comenzado a quitarse la camisa cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse para después cerrarse fuertemente, una voz conocida sonó a sus espaldas.

-¡Ahí estas!.

Al escuchar esa voz no quiso voltearse para saber quien le hablaba, o mejor dicho, quien lo llamaba, él ya conocía esa voz familiar proveniente de una chica que…aunque hubiera cientos de personas en el planeta podría haber identificado su voz y su silueta, esa chica que era una persona importante para él, así que se giro para verla fijamente a los ojos y la miro.

Vio a una chica que tenia su misma edad, era algo irónico porque ellos eran hermanos gemelos, pero la única diferencia era que ahora ella era un poco más baja de estatura, tenia ojos marrones similares a los de él, cabellos largos castaños hasta la cintura, vestía ropa idéntica a la suya pero las únicas prendas que los diferenciaban era que la chica llevaba una falda casi llegándole a las rodillas de color negra, una playera musculosa que también tenia escrito "Party Time" y una camisa arriba de esta color rosa con cuadros de color blanco, alrededor del cuello le colgaba un collar de plata con el grabado de una estrella fugaz que le daba cierto contraste a su alocada personalidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Mabel?-Pregunto el castaño a su hermana gemela, pero mayor por 5 minutos-¿No deberías estar en la cabaña del misterio disfrutando la fiesta?-

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti, Dipper-Respondió Mabel-se supone que deberías estar festejando con nosotros, porque después de todo solo cumples 17 años una vez en tu vida-

Si, esa era la razón por la que Dipper se encontraba ahora mismo en el ático, esa noche era 31 de Agosto, el día en el que nacieron él y Mabel.

-Lo siento, no quería irme antes pero no estaba de humor para divertirme con los demás-Se excuso Dipper.

-Oooh, ya veo…con que era eso-Dijo Mabel queriendo ser comprensiva con su hermano pero enseguida puso la mejor cara seria que tenia-¿Sabes una cosa? No te creo, pienso que me estas mintiendo-

-Bueno, si tú quieres creerme o no entonces no es mi problema-Le contesto el chico de mala gana a su gemela.

-¡No te pongas en esa actitud conmigo! Sabes que es verdad lo que te digo.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué es lo que quieres escuchar de mí, Mabel?

-¡La verdad! Es todo lo que te estoy pidiendo, Dip. Si algo no te agrado de la fiesta o de mi forma de ser, por favor quiero que me lo digas de frente.

-¿Quieres la verdad? Bien, te la diré-Dijo Dipper un poco enojado con la insistencia de la castaña-No me gusto estar en un sitio donde nadie me quiere y que mi presencia sea nada más que un estorbo-

-¿Qué no te quieren ahí? Dipper, estas inventando cosas, claro que te quieren ahí bro-bro ¿sino porque nos harían una fiesta por nuestro cumpleaños?-Pregunto Mabel

-No lo notaste ¿verdad? Podremos haber nacido el mismo día pero se notaba que la fiesta era más para ti que para mí.

-¿De que estás hablando? No digas eso, Dip…

-¡YO NO ESTOY INVENTANDO NADA!-Le grito Dipper a su hermana haciendo que se quedara callada-Piensas que solo estoy diciendo tonterías pero no es así, todos en Gravity Falls te aprecian mas a ti de alguna u otra forma. Si no fueras mi hermana o si hubiéramos nacido en días diferentes, la fiesta seria toda para ti…me felicitaron a mí también porque no querían quedar mal conmigo, Mabs-

* * *

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Mabel empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado tan solo unas horas atrás. Esa misma noche en la cabaña del misterio con ayuda de Soos y Melody, habían organizado una fiesta en honor a ellos por su cumpleaños número 17, estaban todos sus amigos ahí, Wendy, Pacifica, Candy, Grenda, Robbie, sus tíos Stanley y Stanford y otras personas más; charlando, riéndose jugando o simplemente pasando un rato juntos -o al menos eso pensaba la gemela mayor- pero se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba, su hermano, su ahora no tan "pequeño" y querido hermano gemelo no se encontraba en la fiesta, nadie había notado su llegada ¿porque? Dipper también era amigo de casi todos ahí ¿no? sin saber porque comenzó a retroceder sobre sus propios pasos, corrió alejándose de la fiesta, aunque había un problema ¿Dónde podía estar Dipper a esas horas de la noche? El bosque de Gravity Falls era inmenso, no supo si por instinto o simple telepatía de gemelos, supo donde se encontraba su hermano así que se vio obligada por una fuerza que quien sabe de dónde saco a correr a la cabaña donde ahora vivían sus tíos y subir las escaleras hacia la habitación que compartía con Dipper.

Ahora se encontraba ahí con su hermano, viviendo la escena que estaban viviendo en ese mismo momento.

-No miento, Mabel. Todos te aprecian mas a ti que a mí en cierto sentido-Dijo el castaño trayendo a su hermana gemela de nuevo a la realidad.

-Mientes, Dip.

-¿Ah no? entonces menciona por lo menos a una sola persona a la que le importe mas yo que tu-Respondió Dipper aun enojado por lo que decía, el ya sabía que a pesar de ser gemelos, disfrutaba más de su propia compañía que la de su hermana, ambos eran completamente diferentes, eran como el Ying y el Yang, Mabel era el Ying era aquella representación de todas las cosas buenas, era una persona cálida, comprensiva, amistosa y siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a los demás. Pero Dipper era lo opuesto a Mabel, era el Yang, un chico reservado, pasaba mucho tiempo metido en los libros, no tenía amigos en la escuela y no era tan popular como su gemela a pesar de ser el mejor de la clase. El Ying era la gota blanca que reflejaba las cosas buenas de la vida, pero que en algún momento en esas cosas buenas podía surgir una pequeña cosa mala, por eso todos apreciaban al Ying. El Yang no era tan apreciado como el Ying, ya que este era una gota negra que reflejaba todas las cosas malas de la vida y solo podía haber una pequeña posibilidad de que algo bueno pasara en su camino-menciona solo a una persona, solo eso te pido y así sabré que soy importante para alguien-

-Esa persona, aquella persona a la que de verdad le importas, aquella que no vale nada sin ti y que no podría vivir sin ti…esa persona a la que más le importas, soy yo-Respondió Mabel.

-Por supuesto que te importo, eres mi hermana, Mabs. No hace falta decirme…

-¿QUÉ NO LO ENTIENDES?-Grito Mabel sin querer, enseguida se calmo un poco ya que no tenia pensado gritarle a su hermano gemelo pero menor por 5 minutos-Serás mi gemelo pero tú me preocupas más que yo, tu vida vale más que la mía. Es más…preferiría arriesgar mil veces mi vida para que no pierdas la tuya bro-bro-

No supo cuando paso eso, pero en algún momento de la discusión, Mabel se encontraba aferrada con fuerza a la camiseta de su hermano que decía "Party Time!" al igual que la suya, apoyo su frente contra su pecho y unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos; señal de que lloraría en cualquier momento. Dipper no pudo resistirse a esa imagen tan dolorosa, después de todo había visto llorar a Mabel durante todos estos años y no era correcto darle la espalda ahora, así que la abrazo y acaricio su cabello a modo de consuelo. La chica Pines, al sentir que su hermano la abrazaba, también lo rodeo con sus brazos para corresponderle.

-O-Oye, ¿Recuerdas lo que paso en el caso "Fantasía vs Realidad" en MabeLand?-Pregunto Dipper sin dejar de abrazar a su hermana-¿Recuerdas las palabras, el momento y todas las cosas que hice para evitar que cometieras una estupidez?-

-¿C-Cual de todas las que cometí ese día?-Pregunto Mabel sin separarse de su hermano.

-Cuando estabas a punto de aceptar quedarte en MabeLand en lugar de volver a casa conmigo, con nuestros tíos y nuestros amigos-Respondió Dipper-Y que preferías aceptar la fantasía antes que la realidad por sobre todas las cosas-

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Mabel se encontraba en su lugar de testigo escuchando atentamente y cada una de las palabras que le decía su hermano, no sabía que decir o que pensar al respecto. Sabía que si ella decía que no quería irse con Dipper, ella se quedaría atrapada en esa "prisión" y su gemelo sería reemplazado por su versión ficticia: Dippy Fresh. A Dipper no le caía bien Dippy Fresh ya que desde su punto de vista era una copia barata de sí mismo, por otro lado si aceptaba debía enfrentar la realidad, la realidad de que Gravity Falls corría un gran peligro, no solo Gravity Falls, sino todo el mundo estaba en peligro bajo las manos de Bill._

 _-Mabel, escucha, a veces la realidad puede ser horrible, lo admito-Le explico su gemelo mientras ella lo veía atentamente-pero de verdad necesito tu ayuda, Gravity Falls se está haciendo trizas allá afuera, hay que derrotar a Bill y yo no puedo hacerlo solo…además, ¿De verdad creíste que aceptaría mi aprendizaje con Ford?-_

 _-Dipper, yo te quiero mucho pero con más razón, me niego a volver contigo. No soporto ver a las personas que más quiero sufrir de esta manera, y no puedo ayudarte porque se que cuando todo esto termine me dejaras-Le respondió Mabel adolorida._

 _-¿En serio piensas que voy a pasar el resto de mi adolescencia encerrado en el sótano de la cabaña? ¿Y usando una bata de laboratorio? ¡Eso suena muy loco! Hasta para mi, Mabel. No aceptare mi aprendizaje con Ford-Dipper se acerco a ella y le extendió su mano-Me quedare aquí, volveré a casa contigo y vamos a crecer juntos-_

 _Mabel se bajo de su lugar de testigo sin saber muy bien que decir, el juez, los representantes y las demás personas presentes en la sala observaban sus movimientos. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, la castaña sonrió levemente y un poco avergonzada a su hermano gemelo. Dipper sonrió también pero esa sonrisa mostraba alivio y cierto deje de felicidad._

 _-Dipper, no estás mintiendo ¿cierto?-Pregunto Mabel-¿De verdad vas a volver a casa conmigo?_

 _-Sí, sin duda, desde luego-Respondió Dipper, quien extendió los brazos a su hermana-¿Un penoso abrazo familiar?-_

 _-¡Orden! ¡Orden en la sala!-Grito el Juez alterado, ya que sabía lo que iba a pasar si Mabel correspondía al abrazo de su hermano. Mabel miro sus brazos y los levanto sin dejar de sonreír y con cierto brillo en sus ojos._

 _-Un sincero abrazo familiar-Dijo ella, ambos hermanos se abrazaron terminando con unas palmadas en la espalda del otro, al hacer eso un pequeño rayo de luz salió de ellos haciendo que el poder de Mabel para controlar ese mundo se deshiciera totalmente._

 _*Fin Flashback*_

* * *

-Si, ya lo recuerdo. Lo recuerdo claramente, Dipper-Dijo Mabel abrazándolo con más fuerza y apegándose un poco más a él si es que eso era posible.

Mabel levanto la vista encontrándose con unos ojos marrones similares a los de ella, eran los ojos de su querido hermano, Dipper dejo de abrazar a su hermana para poner sus manos a los costados de la cara de la chica Pines y le seco las lagrimas con la manga derecha de su camisa, se miraron por unos segundos, la gemela mayor busco los labios de su hermano y le dio un cálido, tierno y necesitado beso. Pasó un largo rato después del beso, se separaron para tomar aire y de nuevo se miraron fijamente a los ojos, pero cuando se miraron esta vez vieron reflejadas las puertas del alma de cada uno, también pudieron ver reflejado un amor puro, verdadero e inmenso que nadie podría comparar nunca.

-Te amo, Mabel-Dijo Dipper tomando las manos de su hermana

-Yo también te amo, Dip-Le dijo Mabel sonriendo levemente, ambos separaron sus manos y se prepararon para dormir ya que mañana tenían que volver a California, Dipper se recostó en su cama, Mabel lo siguió llevando uno de sus peluches con ella, el gemelo menor le hizo un pequeño espacio para que pueda acostarse junto a él.

Mabel se acostó y un pequeño bostezo escapo de su boca sin querer dando a entender que estaba muy cansada. Antes de dormir, se acomodo para ver de costado a su hermano.

-Ah, Dipper…h-hay algo que he querido decirte todo el día-Dijo Mabel sin dejar de mirar al chico.

-Si ¿Y qué es, Mabel?-Pregunto el chico Pines con algo de curiosidad.

-Solo quería decirte que, gracias por estar siempre conmigo. Y también gracias por nacer junto a mi

-En realidad, soy yo el que debería agradecértelo, Mabs. No tú-Dijo Dipper, de esta forma; ambos hermanos se durmieron juntos, abrazados, tranquilos pero sobre todo felices sabiendo que se amaban.


End file.
